


Wild Oats

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Sexy Times, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ***I realize these are kids movies but this fic has EXPLICIT GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT, SO IF YOU’RE NOT PREPARED FOR THAT, TURN BACK NOW***Judy Hopps is just having fun with her young, athletic boyfriend Colt Bronco. And you know what they say about bunnies. But Nick Wilde always has a plan.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Colt Bronco, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Wild Oats

“Honey,” Bonnie Hopps called, excitement evident in her voice. She stuck her head out the back door of the house and looked around. “Stu?” Bonnie squinted into the sunlight, looking down the long, plowed rows until she spotted her husband’s signature green trucker hat nearly camouflaged in carrot tops. “Ah-ha!” Bonnie exclaimed. She looked down at the phone in her paw. “Sweetie, your dad’s in the field. I’ll go talk to him and we’ll call you back later, together. Okay?” 

In the tiny glass screen Judy Hopps smiled brightly. Her crisp police uniform was as sharply pressed as ever and her ears stuck straight up. Behind her lurked a forebodingly large black police vehicle, and Bonnie could see Judy’s partner Nick slouched against the front fender flipping through a notebook of some kind. “Okay mom, just let me talk to you for a minute,” Judy said, bouncing a little in place. She looked back over her shoulder then leaned in closer to the screen. She frowned. “It’s weird mom, Nick’s not a huge fan of his, so it’s been kind of hard to work together these last few weeks. I just really want you to meet him so you can see how great he is.”

Bonnie’s ears drooped sympathetically. “Oh honey, you and Nick are so close. I’m guessing he’s just jealous of any man who could—”

“Mom!” Judy yelped, horrified. “Nick’s just a friend. You know that. I love him but he’s not my type.” 

“If by type you mean vegetarian, Nick does eat plant proteins,” Bonnie rambled enthusiastically. She loved the lean, young fox, and always hoped that Judy would see what a great catch he was. “He’s so smart and handsome too.”

Judy startled as the long snout of her partner settled on her shoulder. Nick slid his mirrored sunglasses up onto his forehead and smiled a toothy grin at Judy’s mother. “Oh hey Mrs. H,” he drawled at Judy’s phone, “How’s the carrot biz?”

“Extremely good, honey!” cooed Bonnie. “When are we going to see you again, Nick? The kids miss you!” Bonnie turned her phone to show Nick one hundred and twenty six of Judy’s siblings, all happily romping around the expansive vegetable fields of the Hopps Family Farm. “Say hi, kids!” Bonnie yelled, waving her phone around. On the other end, both Nick and Judy flinched and squinted sideways at the nauseating whirling picture. “It’s Uncle Nick,” Bonnie said. “HI NICK,” the bunnies shouted, waving and bouncing. Bonnie swung the screen around to face herself again. 

  
“So honey, we’ll see you when you get here. Dad’s getting your favorite tender young carrots out right now so you and Colt will have plenty to snack on when you get in! Ohhhhh,” she shimmied excitedly around, “we are just sooo excited to meet your boyfriend, Judy!” 

“You’re gonna need all the carrots you can pull,” Nick muttered, and Judy swatted at him. She grimaced at her mother. “OK mom, see you tomorrow, love you!” 

“Bye,” trilled Bonnie, then hung up. She stuffed the phone into the pocket of her apron and headed out into the fields towards her husband, her chest swollen with pride. Judy was finally bringing home a boyfriend. 

***

Two blue shirts lay crumpled on the floor, the patch of the Zootopia Police Department evident on the sleeve. 

“Oh fuck, Colt,” Judy whined, one leg thumping hard on the bed next to her. Between her haunches, Colt Bronco swiped over her wet cunt with a long tongue. Judy wondered abstractly if Colt’s equine heritage contributed to how extremely agile that tongue was. Colt blew air hard out of his nostrils, and an animalistic whickering noise escaped him. He did something with his lips and Judy keened, coming hard all over her boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Aw Judy, yer so great,” Colt panted, stomping a hoof hard on the floor of her tiny apartment and adjusting his hind quarters sideways into Judy’s end table. A saucer slid off the top of Judy’s microwave and shattered on the floor. Next door, loud music started up, the bass so heavy that Judy’s wall reverberated. Judy blushed a little, embarrassed that perhaps Pronk or Bucky could hear her having sex. But she couldn't bring herself to care when Colt lifted her tenderly off the mattress and placed her on top of his face. “You’re just a cute lil bunny, arncha honey,” Colt murmured against the soft fur of Judy’s stomach. She threaded her fingers into his long hair and tugged him closer to her body. She buzzed happily, and Colt’s thick lips spread in a smile. 

Suddenly, Judy couldn’t wait any longer to feel her boyfriend come undone. “Let me down, Colt,” Judy begged. Her boyfriend nuzzled against her, lipping at her fluffy, naked body as he slowly lowered her to the floor. Judy looked up, awestruck, at the enormous cock dangling above her, following her gaze up a strong, heavily muscled torso, the square jaw and long, dark mane of Colt Bronco, the newest member of the Zootopia Mounted Unit. He’d come over to celebrate his promotion, and one thing just led to another. 

After a couple years of unsatisfactory dating experiences, Judy met Colt. Part of the exchange program between their communities, Colt was different from anyone Judy had ever known. Obviously there was the fact of his Centaur heritage. Old Magic ran through his blood, but Colt was as wide-eyed and fresh faced as any new, young police recruit. He was far less interested in the stargazing and prophesy that attracted most of his species, and far more interested in pugilism, working out, and meal times. There was just something down-home about him that reminded Judy of her family’s country farm. She missed the barnyard desperately at times, the smells, and tastes, and sensations.

Judy’s legs felt weak, still shaky from the epic orgasm she’d just had, but she didn’t want to leave Colt hanging. She needed to feel and taste him, her hint of home. So she crouched, then bounced up, wrapping herself around Colt’s member and slowly sliding and grinding her way down the long shaft. 

“Br-ee-ha-ha-ha,” Colt neighed, thrusting forward. Judy rubbed herself all over the thick tip of Colt’s cock, then dangled from it and dropped to the floor. Colt looked down at her desperately. 

“Kneel down, big boy,” Judy commanded. She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a riding crop. Colt stamped his feet eagerly and Judy leaped onto her bed, delivering a stinging swat to his hindquarters. Colt’s front end slowly lowered to the ground, and Judy smacked him again with the crop as his haunches followed to the floor. He used a beefy forearm to maneuver himself into a lying down position so Judy could straddle his huge cock. Judy looked deep into Colt’s eyes, seeing only unbridled lust there. For a moment, she felt abashed. 

“Colt, baby,” she said softly, “I’m sorry I can’t give you everything you need.” She looked down between them to where Colt’s veiny member throbbed with need, as thick around as one of Judy’s strong hind legs. Judy licked her lips and pressed her entire length against it. Colt snorted and the tendons in his throat stuck out. His long mane fell about his shoulders and Judy thought he was just about the handsomest creature she’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Bunny,” Colt said, “ever since the day I saw you take down Alison Jumbo in arrest control class, I knew I wanted you. Your pussy tastes so good, like alfalfa and fresh carrots. I’ll take you however I can get you. 

Judy smirked, then delivered tiny laps to the head of Colt’s cock with her pink tongue, all the while thumping her strong back legs against him. Colt threw his head back and whinnied, trying hard not to thrash too hard as Judy Hopps licked, kissed, and rode his cock. Finally, thick spurts of come splashed over her, while Colt shook out his mane and clutched her to him. When it was over Judy snuggled into her boyfriend’s side, ignoring the way the come matted her fur, and they fell asleep with the last vestiges of their smiles gracing their faces.

***

“I still can’t believe she’s dating Colt Bronco,” Nick muttered to himself, as Judy skipped out the front door of her building, her boyfriend taking a few moments longer to maneuver through the narrow gate. She bounced into the passenger seat of the car. Colt ambled over and leaned in the window of Nick’s car, his tight white tank top in stark contrast to the thick chest hair spilling over the top. 

“Hey, hey, Nicky, buddy, workin’ hard?” Colt grinned, his even white teeth shining squarely in his mouth. He reached a beefy arm in the open window, his hand hanging expectantly in front of Nick. 

“Oh hey, CB, how’s it hangin’,” Nick grinned, broad and false. He fist bumped Colt. Judy rolled her eyes at him. 

“Oh, y’know, just headed into the gym to get in ab day. Bunny here already helped me out with arm day.” Colt winked at Judy and she squirmed in her seat, throwing Colt a pointed glare that she softened with a knowing grin. He twisted his torso around in the window and leaned in, kissing Judy soundly on the mouth. Nick made a sound something between a squawk and a gag, then quickly hid it in a cough.

Colt backed out of the car window, hooves clopping on the pavement, and shook out his mane. “Gotta run,” he smirked, then galloped off into the distance. Judy sighed, watching him go. 

“Speaking of abs, your mom is going to AB-so-lutely hate him,” Nick said, starting up the car and idling at the curbline. 

“Ha ha,” Judy said sarcastically. I don’t know why you keep saying that,” Judy snapped. “Colt’s nice, he’s fun, and—” she leaned closer to the fox, “he’s great in bed.” 

Nick slapped his paws over his ears. “Hey! No! I do not need that image in my head. And neither does your mom, dumb bunny.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Judy muttered, still annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I just don’t get what your issue is with Colt.”

“Besides that he’s a thick-necked blowhard? I can’t decide what’s worse, he’s a man who thinks he’s a stallion, or a stallion who’s as dumb as a man.”

Judy glared at her partner. “That’s speciest, Nick Wilde, and you know it.” She huffed loudly. “I would have expected better from you of all people. You know what it’s like to have people judge you because of your species. You know what it’s like to be the first of your kind to do something, especially in the police department.” Judy softened, looking at her partner who stared straight ahead out the windshield. She placed a paw on his arm. “You’re my best friend Nick, and I trust you with my life. I just wish you would trust me too.” 

Nick’s brow furrowed in remorse, and he slumped forward in his seat. He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry Jude. I just don’t trust these magical guys. Ever since the exchange program between Zootopia and New Mushroomtown opened up, things have changed…”

“What things,” Judy asked, eyes narrowed.

“Just.” Nick stammered, for the first time ever finding himself short of a quick reply. 

Judy folded her paws across her chest and swiveled in her seat to face Nick. “Just  _ what _ , Nick. If you’re about to tell me you believe all that chatter about crime being on the rise with fairy biker gangs or whatever.”

“I mean, they did knock over that gas station in Little Rodentia,” Nick pointed out. 

“One isolated incident in two years, Nick.” Judy’s voice rose to a squeak in the patrol car, and she cleared her throat. “What’s this really about, because I don’t believe it’s the magic you’re hung up on?” 

Nick sighed heavily and turned off the car. 

“Talk to me, Nick,” Judy said, more softly this time. 

“I just...it’s not fair, Judy. You and me were like...partners! The best team! You with the smarts and me with the...also the smarts!”

Judy laughed. 

“And then he came along, with his giant man hands and his stupid awkward rear end, always running into everything.” 

“Oh my god, Nick, are you...jealous?” Judy asked.

Nick scoffed. “Of him? Me, jealous? Nick Wilde, jealous of the dumbest centaur to be like...ever made?” 

  
“Nick,” Judy warned.

“Judy,” Nick replied, pulling off his glasses and looking at his partner. “Don’t tell me it’s not true. Centaurs are supposed to be smart, analytical, enigmatic! I’m pretty sure that Colt doesn’t even know what any of those words mean.” 

“Nick, we’re just dating! It’s fun! It’s mostly just sex anyhow,” Judy mumbled. 

Nick’s ears perked up. If it was just sex than maybe, just maybe...he cleared his throat. 

“You know what, Judy? I’m sorry. You’re right. Colt’s a fine specimen and you deserve to have fun. Let’s forget I said anything and head out for our shift.” He glanced at the clock. “Oh wow, at this rate we’ve talked through our workout time and we’re gonna be late!” Nick buckled his seatbelt and waited till Judy had done the same. He started the car and pulled out into traffic, glancing over at Judy, who was still staring at him, a little unconvinced. Nick smiled and reached over to place a reassuring pat between Judy’s ears. “I mean it.”

Judy slapped Nick’s paw away with a smile, but she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that something had changed between them. Something she’d tried not to notice was trying to push its way front and center. She snuck another look at Nick, the mirrored sunglasses back firmly on his long snout, the way the sun shone through the copper red of his fur and highlighted the black tips of his ears nearly silver. Nick turned and smiled at her slightly and Judy’s stomach warmed. 

Maybe...just maybe. 

***

“Can I say it now?” Nick begged, hissing slightly when blunt, yet sharp teeth dug into his shoulder blade. He looked down at Judy, stretched alongside him. Her vest lay on the floor and her uniform shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the soft, fluffy chest that Nick had dreamed about for too long. Judy rolled her eyes at him, releasing her grip on his skin and stroking a paw up the inside of his light-colored thigh. Nick’s leg thumped involuntarily, and Judy laughed. 

“Go ahead, baby,” she signed, resigned. 

“Colt Bronco was a ‘get over your desire for Nick phase’,” Nick said, triumphantly. 

“Oh my god, you’re bragging,” Judy deadpanned.

“I’m better than him in so many ways though, right?” Nick asked, puffing out his chest.

“Nick…” Judy said, “you don’t have to compare yourself.”    
  
“I kind of do,” Nick muttered. “I mean, he’s half horse so he’s got to be—”

Judy thumped Nick’s chest with a paw. “Just stop right there,” she warned. She leaned in and kissed Nick, warm and dirty. “You can’t do doggy style with a —”

The radio squawked and both animals jumped, startled. 

“Oh shit, we’re still on duty,” Nick grimaced. “We have  _ got _ to stop humping like bunnies every lunch break.” He looked down at himself. “Can you, uh—”

Judy laughed and sat up, buttoning her shirt as the police radio squawked again.  _ Hopps and Wilde, do you copy? _ Judy leaned over the front seat and grabbed the mic. “Hopps here, go ahead,” she said, winking at Nic as he put himself back together in the rear of the SUV. Dispatch directed them to a call as the couple slid back into the front seats, Nick casting a surreptitious glance into the side mirror to make sure no one had seen them. 

Settling the mic back into the cradle, Judy turned to Nick. “Listen,” she said, “I don’t regret dating Colt.” 

“But you regret taking him on the train to Bunnyburrow?” Nick interrupted, his paw raised. 

“Bunnyburrow was a disaster,” Judy admitted. She allowed her head to fall back against the seat. “I made assumptions about Colt that turned out to be totally wrong. We had absolutely nothing in common!”

“But the train part,” Nick pressed.

“Oh my god yes, the train part!” Judy glared at Nick. “I literally made you come five minutes ago and now you’re back to joking about my ex-boyfriend getting his ass stuck in the door of the train.” 

“I’m sorry!” Nick exploded with laughter. “I just can’t help myself!” 

Judy looked at her partner. Three years they’d known each other, been through so much so fast. They’d supported and loved each other platonically at first, saved each other's lives and learned so much about each other in the meantime. And then had come Judy’s first seemingly serious relationship, and everything had been upended. 

“All that time you were right in front of me, I can’t believe my mom confronting me was the turning point.” Judy shook her head. 

_ “Judy honey,” Bonnie Hopps called softly. She grimaced as a sprinkling of dirt fell from the ceiling of the burrow. Judy’s dolt boyfriend Colt was once again stomping carelessly about outside, and Bonnie was sure the place would be destroyed before she could get him out of there.  _

_ “Yes, mom?” Judy asked. She turned from the floor-burner where she was stirring an enormous cauldron of carrot soup. Judy looked tired, Bonnie noted, her ears droopy and fur almost...lank.  _

_ “You haven’t stopped cooking all day,” Bonnie said. “I know Colt likes carrot soup, and land knows your siblings do too, but this isn’t the relaxing vacation I was hoping you’d have when you said you were coming.” Bonnie hopped over and patted her daughter’s shoulder. “You just work so hard at home all the time, fighting crime, I didn’t expect you to have to do housework while you’re here.”  _

_ “Well, Colt’s showing dad some archery thing, and he’s going to want a snack afterwards…” Judy sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, slumping a bit when the screen displayed no new notifications. Just the same old photo of Nick and her, Nick smirking his usual infuriating smile, tie loose around his neck, and Judy looking at him and laughing.  _

_ “Your dad better keep his head down,” Bonnie worried. “The leaping contest was a mess, pretty sure your brother’s paw is broken.” She shook her ears out. “It’s just, Colt’s a...lovely young person, dear, but he’s no Nick Wilde.” _

_ “What?” Judy almost dropped the wooden spoon, rounding on her mother.  _

_ Bonnie smiled. “Listen Judy, I get it. We all have to sow our wild oats. And love is love. Daddy and I never expected you to marry some farm jack and settle down. But you’ve been denying this attraction for so long now. Your dad and I are well over our initial suspicions about Nick. Heck, daddy even likes him! You didn’t have to bring some thick clod out here just to convince daddy that Nick’s right for you.” _

_ “Is...is that what you think this is about?” Judy sputtered.  _

_ “Well I can’t believe you’re actually attracted to him!” Bonnie laughed. “I mean, not to be crude but, how would you two even be...intimate?”  _

_ “Mom!” Judy shouted, cheeks reddening.  _

_ Judy patted her shoulder again. “Judy Hopps, you don’t think daddy and I made all you bunnies with a little light petting, do you? I’m just saying honey, Nick loves you. And he feels like family! Can you believe he texted me today just to say how much he misses my blueberry pie.”  _

_ “He texted you? Sly fox,” Judy muttered, impressed. _

_ Another pile of dust fell from the ceiling, and a deep braying neigh echoed from above. Bonnie grimaced. “And...he’s smaller.”  _

“Smaller.” Nick frowned. 

“So you can thank my mom for this,” Judy smirked, and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen...I...don't know what made me write this. I saw Onward and I thought: What if before Colt Bronco was an out-of-shape mustache ride in New Mushroomtown, he'd gone to Zootopia Police Academy and dated Judy Hopps? And then it turned into filthy size kink smut. I'm shocked and appalled right along with you.


End file.
